


A horse's fate

by Darzio



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darzio/pseuds/Darzio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young pony of the Whiterun stables falls ill to a mysterious illness, the Dragonborn takes it upon himself to find the cause of the plague, only to find the cause stems from something so dark, it shakes the very nature of Tamriel to its core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A horse's fate

"You are the _Dragonborn_ ," echoed in his mind over and over since that fateful day. Atop the highest mountain in all Skyrim, the throat of the world, with an audience of the legendary Greybeards. Months later, he stood proud in his manor house as his noble Housecarl waited impatiently for him by the door. Though he desired greatly to leave the ornery Nord to stand by the door in waiting for all eternity, the great Dragonborn forbade himself from enacting on such petty acts and carried himself to the door.

"My Thane, I bring news from the Whiterun stables: one of the ponies has fallen ill with some mysterious and foul plague," his Housecarl informed him. "Tell me, of what are these symptoms?" The great Dragonborn asked, while his mind pondered for what reason the fate of one pony affected his quest to slay Alduin, The World eater.

"Few so far that raise alarm to me, but the stable buck says that he knows this can only lead to disaster."

"Well, Housecarl, hold back no longer - I may be no expert on horses, but my mind is not lead - what are the symptoms of this pony?"

"The stable buck reports the pony is a little hoarse."


End file.
